


An Un(Dying) Devotion

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [33]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey's accidental droid army, allusion to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: It’s not surprising to Poe that Rey inspires such utter devotion in droids.But it is a little surprising when one of them comes after him in retaliation, though.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	An Un(Dying) Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/21/20 prompt: He saved me in every way that a person can be saved.

Poe walks out of the bedroom, smiling widely, a swagger in his step —

And then promptly sprawls on the floor, courtesy of one cone-faced little droid.

He never imagined the immensely skittish little thing could be so terrifying, not until it rolls right up into his face, its typical nervousness shed in favor of a new bravado, talking about how he heard poor Mistress Rey screaming over and over, and _if you-sad-human-fleshbag_ _ever even_ _thinks of hurting her_ —

Comprehension dawns on Poe, and his heart practically aches with an almost unbearable fondness for Rey. It’s not surprising to him that her good, compassionate heart has inspired such utter devotion from this droid.

But when the small droid rolls forward menacingly once more, Poe holds up his hands, placatingly. “I wasn’t hurting her!”

Then —

“Then what was it?”

_Oh, kriff._

Then there’s the sweet, musical sound of Rey’s laughter, and he glances up, sees her wearing just his t-shirt, her hand covering her mouth.

Then she lowers that hand, revealing an absolutely devilish smile. “Yes, Poe. What was it?”

_These two just might be the death of him._

He side-eyes the little droid as it wheels ever closer to him.

_Literally._


End file.
